Real Me
by Daaku Fearii
Summary: A woman could be having fun. A woman could be like a nun. In order to survive. Songfic; Ayumi Hamasaki - Real Me. Mini fictions of RosettexChrno, mild RosettexJoshua fluff.


**Real Me**

**By Daaku Fearii**

**Chapter 1:** A woman never runs away

My first Chrno Crusade Fanfiction! Okay, I wrote this Fanfiction which is a lot of dribbles (Mini stories) because I was inspired by Ayumi Hamasaki – Real Me, and a very cool Anime Music Video. Pairing is RosettexChrno. Mild fluff of RosettexJoshua.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade. I never will. And nor do I own the song "Real Me"

_What I get?  
What you get?  
It may be an illusion.  
And we may only want to believe.  
That we have got._

"Joshua, c'mon!"

"Rosette… Why couldn't we stay back?"

"I don't like that guy! I don't want him to take you away to the city! What if, he does freaky things to you?" The girl known as Rosette was Joshua's older sister. And as the older sibling, it was her job to protect her younger brother.

"But we have to leave there when we're fifteen… I don't see why I can't leave now," He pouted as he and his older sister went deeper into the forest.

The older of the two stayed quiet. She just couldn't lose her younger brother, not now! He was her only family, ever since both of their parents died. Why? Why did her younger brother, her only family, wanted to leave her? Weren't families supposed to stick by each other?

"Maybe we should go back, but…" The girl pauses and looks around. "I don't remember which way is back"

"What?"

"It wasn't **MY** fault! We were talking the whole time and I ju-" Before she could finish she felt the grounds crumbling before her.

"Joshua!"

"Rosette, hold on!" The younger brother grabs his older sister's hand and tried to pull her up, but he just ended up falling with her. They went deeper into the darkness until they hit the ground and… SPLASH.

"Oww…" They both were in an underground pathway; the older sister sat on the ground with a bloody knee.

"Where are we?"

"I think I heard someone say this was an underground pathway, which have someone's tomb in here"

Both of the siblings look at each other with fright in their eyes. "I don't think we should be here, Rosette"

"We should find a way o-" Before she could finish she places her hands on her knee. It stings, like a million of knives entering into her skin.

"Here let me see" Joshua looks at her bleeding knee and smiles at his older sister, "Here, I'll heal you."

"No! It's okay!" She knew that Joshua gets sick easily and he didn't need to do that for her. It was her job to protect and heal him, right?

He looks up at his sister but back down at her knee. It was pretty serious, and he didn't like it when he sees his sister's face in pain. What kind of brother would he be if he lets his sister get hurts? Not a very good one, he though.

Placing his hands on top of her knees, a small bright light starts to form, healing the knee. It was almost like magic, in a way. But it wasn't, Joshua was special and different. He was God's child with the gift of healing others.

"Rosette…" The younger of the two places his hand on his chest, where his heart is. "Why… Why can I heal others, but not myself?" He ask his sister, maybe she knows the answer to this.

Taking his hand she led him to the exit, "Don't worry Joshua! I'll heal you, when you get sick. I'll be there for you. When you get hurt, I'll be there cleaning your cut. And when you're crying, I'll be there wiping away those tears!"

His blue eyes widen a little, those simple little words made his heart dance. His sister might be _normal_. But she had a way of comforting people, even if she's very stubborn, she was also very kind. That is one of the reason Joshua loves his older sister.

"Hey look a door!" Rosette's grip on Joshua's hand loosens as they got near the door with messages all over it. "I wonder what it says…" She places a finger over her lips and looks at the door.

There was a few mumbling sounds as Rosette turns to look at her brother. He was reading this weird language that she could not read. Before she knew it, it started to glows brightly, nearly blinding her. And the doors open widen.

It was dark and there was no light in there. The only light was outside, where they were standing.

"Who's there?"

A voice? Rosette thought as she took Joshua's hand again, she was trembling with fear.

"My name is Rosette… And this is my brother, Joshua." As she got deeper into this "tomb" she notices a boy. He looked very sad and lonely.

His long purple hair was very beautiful. And his ruby red eyes were unbelievable. He was indeed very handsome, Rosette thought to herself. But then she notices something, his ears. They were pointy, and no human have ears like THAT. At least, she doesn't think so. "Excuse me… Who and what are you?"

"My name is Chrno, and I'm what you people call… A devil."

For a moment, all of her fears seem to wash away. Why wasn't she scared anymore? His voice seems a little gentle, yet very lonely. Was it her destiny to meet… This boy who called himself a devil?

_What I say?  
What you say?  
If we don't express.  
Our thoughts and feelings in words.  
They may not be understood nor reach._

**Daaku**** Fearii:** Okay. Tell me what do you people think? I know it's not very good, but I promise it'll get better! Remember, these will be mini stories, because I'm a loser who gets bored with only one. Please R&R, and give me suggestions for stories.

**Next Chapter:** A woman never hides away


End file.
